


By Your Side

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Brienne and Jaime have a moment under the stars.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> For “under the stars” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.

It's a clear night. Something they haven't had in the months since winter came. The air is blowing coolly around her, making her shiver. But Brienne doesn't move. She turns her head up towards the stars and breathes in deeply.

She hears footsteps approaching on the frozen ground and turns her head, unsurprised to see Jaime.

He's been sticking close lately, not that she minds it.  It's a reminder that they're both alive and safe. That they're not alone.

“I was wondering where you disappeared to,” Jaime says, taking a seat next to her on the frozen grass.

“You can see the stars,” Brienne tells him.

Jaime's eyes drift upward and he nods, “So you can.”

“It's been a while since the sky was clear enough to be able to see them,” Brienne goes on. “I used to spend a lot of time watching them as a girl. When I got tired of being in the castle. It was the one place I could just exist. I could never think of anything more beautiful.”

“I can,” Jaime says.

Brienne has a retort on the tip of her tongue as she turns her head to face him. Her words disappear when she finds him looking right at her.

“You're messing with me,” she mutters.

When she goes to look away, Jaime puts a hand on her chin. “I assure you I'm being serious.”

“But you always called me ugly,” Brienne says.

Jaime brushes his thumb across her cheek, his gaze not wavering. “I was an arse. And I was wrong.”

Brienne sighs, “I'm hardly beautiful.”

The word makes her skin crawl, memories of being mocked with it for years flooding to the surface.

“You are to me,” Jaime tells her. He's gazing softly at her, and Brienne can't look away. She's never had anyone look at her the way Jaime does. “You're beautiful inside and out my lady.  No stars could ever match that.”

Brienne drops her gaze, cursing herself when she feels tears stinging at her eyes. She doesn't cry just because a man is nice to her. But Jaime isn't just any man.

“Don't hide from me,” he whispers. “Please.”

Brienne lifts her eyes, finding Jaime closer than he was before. He brushes his nose against hers, his warm breath blowing across her skin. She shivers, for a different reason than the cold wind that's still whipping against them.

When he kisses her she's ready. Her eyes drift shut as her hand comes up to rest on his neck. He kisses her softly, his lips moving languidly against hers. It's different than their first kiss but leaves her just as breathless.

“I want to stay,” Jaime whispers. “With you.”

“In Winterfell?”

“Wherever you want to go,” he says. “I want to be by your side.”

Brienne rests her head against his and smiles. She could think of worse things than spending her life with Jaime Lannister.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
